The present invention relates in general to exercise devices, and, more particularly, to muscle builders and toners. There are many exercise devices available on the market today. Examples of such exercise devices are dead weights, Universal Gyms .RTM., Nautilus .RTM. equipment, and the like.
However, all of these known devices, while effective muscle builders and toners, do not effectively relax the user while building and toning muscles. Furthermore, the weight equipment does not fully develop timing and muscle coordination as well as building and toning the muscles.
Accordingly, there is need for a muscle building and toning device which also relaxes a user while helping the development of a user's timing and muscle coordination.